After Forever
by WolvesInWalls
Summary: So far, just Macy and Wes one-shot. Picks up right where the book ends.


So I just stared at that hand in heart statue that my dad got me as I laid on my bed and tried to replay the day's events in my head. So much happened this morning that by the time the party was over I was beyond exhausted, so I took a shower to wash the rain smell off of me and rested for a few minutes. Luckily I got back downstairs just in time to say goodbye to my Wish family as they were packing up the last of their things and loading the van.

"So… I guess I'll see you later?" Wes said to me as I came downstairs.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm really exhausted so I'm gonna stay here, but please make sure that Delia knows how much you guys saved our asses today"

Wes smiled at this, "I'm sure she knows" and then he looked away as though he were trying to gather his next words really carefully. He just leaned in closer to me so that no one else could hear, even though there was almost no one around us, and said, "Let's go out later tonight, just you and me. I'll pick you up"

I just looked at him and remembered earlier when I kissed him. His lips on mine just felt so right. It was just so natural, like I'd kissed him a hundred times before, but it was so exhilarating, and I knew that I'd still want to kiss him every second of every day after that. I then felt mortified as I remembered that I'd forgotten to answer him and was just staring at his lips and I looked up into his eyes and he was just staring at me, questioningly.

"Uhhh, sure" I managed to blurt out.

"Alright, cool" he said. He pulled away from me a bit and was about to say something else when Delia screamed his name.

"Wes, where are you!? Everyone's been in the van for—"then she saw me and him talking and just smiled and said that they were waiting for him.

I honestly just couldn't believe that it actually happened. I mean, of course I feel bad about Jason, but I guess I'm with Wes now. Actually, I mean, I am with him, but we haven't actually talked about anything because things kind of picked up and the entire day was so busy, but perfect nonetheless. I looked around my room and tried to piece together how just months ago I would have bawled endlessly if someone told me that Jason and I wouldn't make it through the summer, but now I realize that I wouldn't have it any other way. I have Wes now, and he's the perfect guy for me.

I must have drifted off after that because when I woke up to Wes's call, it was about two in the morning and I realized that I had already missed two texts from him asking me if I was still up for going out tonight.

"Hey" he said on the phone.

"What's up" I said back to him in a hushed voice.

"So, I'm outside. You still coming?"

I thought about it. This could end badly, I thought, but I knew I wasn't going to tell him no. Just then I decided that I was going to pull a Caroline as I told him to get out of his car and be prepared to catch me if I fell out of my window. I tried to remember how she left through that window so easily every night as I thought I was going to break by neck or something.

Eventually, however, I made it to the ground as he steadied me when I jumped from the tree.

"Thanks" I said to him as I fixed my clothes and grabbed my shoes. We walked to his car and on our way back to his place we just talked like nothing had changed.

"So" I said as he changed the song, "Where are you taking me?"

"I don't know, I just kind of thought we'd see feel the night out" he admitted.

"Hmmmm, okay then" I said as I realized we were on a road that I'd never seen before, but I trusted that he knew where he was going so I didn't say anything.

Finally he stopped the car at an old diner about twenty minutes away from my house.

"What is this place?" I asked him as we got out of the car and walked in. "I've actually never seen it before"

"Not sure, Kristy mentioned it the other day and said the food was really good" he told me.

We were there for while, just talking and eating, and talking some more, and then finally the check came and we left to go back to his place, or so I thought.

"So, here's the thing" he began, "there's this cool park down the street, and I know it's late, or early, but we could go if want—"

I was surprised at how fast I interjected, "I'm in!" I said and he turned his car on and we were off.

When we got there, I was surprised at how beautiful it was. Even thought it was nighttime I could see how beautiful the trees were and there was this fountain in the middle of them and I felt like I was in some kind of movie.

We were sitting on this bench and we were just catching eachother up on everything that had happened in these past few weeks that we weren't in touch and then we just stopped talking all of a sudden.

"So, us…" he said slowly as he looked at me.

"Yea, us" I repeated, as I played with his hands. "You and me, me and you…" I was trying to think of what to say next, and I was completely caught off guard when he just kissed me. I didn't want to pull back, and neither did he. Jason and I kissed a bunch of times, but none of them ever felt so real and so…. I can't even describe it. After a few seconds he put his arms around me and I put mine on his face as he kept kissing me. This was real. I really liked this. Us.

When we finally stopped, he was still holding me, and somehow I ended up sitting on his lap. "That" he said, "I like us" and then he just looked at me and we smiled. I like us, too.

It's been weeks since our first real "date" and neither of us have mentioned it to anyone, except of course Caroline who could tell that I'd been out the night before. After breakfast the next morning she just followed me to my room and stood in the doorway creepily.

"Someone had a late night" She said to me

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said to her

"Mhmmm, well if you figure it out, just know that I'm really happy for you and Wes" she told me, "he's a good one". And with that she left me to once again replay the events in my head.

I got to Wes's house and he met me outside to inform me that we had the place to ourselves since Bert was at another one of his meetings. We went inside and he led me to his room, which I could find with my eyes closed, and we just lay together on the bed. We talked for while, and he kissed my forehead to calm me down when I started complaining about how school was starting in a few days and talking about how this year was going to be hell.

"Macy, it's our senior year, it'll be anything but hell"

"I know, but it's going to be so stressful, and we'll have all this school crap to do, and—"

But he cut me off, telling me yet again how I'm psyching myself out for nothing and that the coming year would be fine. I know he was just saying this, but for some reason I really, truly believed that he was right, and that he would be the reason for it. I then looked at him—like, really looked at him—for a few seconds, but he felt me staring at him because he looked right at me and said, "What?"

"Nothing, I guess"

He sat up and then just stared at me questioningly, "Macy, I know you, what's up?"

I laughed then. He could tell it was forced, but he said nothing as I put his arms back around me and motioned for him to lie back down. We just lay there for a few minutes, not saying anything, and then finally I decided that I would kiss him. Of course, he didn't protest, so he kissed me back, and at that moment, I felt that I just needed him, so much. So I rolled on top of him and he put his hands on my waist and I could feel him pulling up my shirt and against my better judgment I chose not to stop him. I didn't know what to think or feel, so I just let whatever happen, happen. Then, suddenly, he pulled back.

"Macy" he called my name, out of breath.

"Wes" I said back, just as breathless.

"Have you ever…?" He asked me

"Well, no" I said it I rolled off of him and back onto the bed. "Have you?" I asked him, knowing that either way I would dread his answer.

"Yea, kind of—"

"Kind of? What do you mean by—"

"Ok, yeah, I have, but it's no big deal" he assured me

I just looked at him, and then I groaned into his pillow, "yes, it is"

" I mean, I just don't want you to feel like you have to—"

"But I want to!"

"O…kay? Like, now?"

I was, for some reason, taken aback by his question, like I didn't expect him to take me seriously, but then I remembered that he's a guy and of course he would. "I mean, do you have…"

"Yea" he said, as he reached over me into his side table, before asking me, "are you sure about this?"

"Yea, of course I am, Wes" I said, as I kissed him quickly.

I just sat there for a second as he held me closer to him. I looked at him and smiled, and then he pulled in and kissed me again. His hands on me just felt so perfect, and I never wanted him to let go.

Afterwards, he was just holding me and we just laid there, silent, as he drew shapes in my arm or something. I guess we fell asleep, because when we both got up, we could hear Bert moving around in his room and Wes just got up and shut the door as discreetly as he could. Bert shouted, "Hi Macy" from his room and I was mortified as Wes just laughed at my pained look.

He asked me if I wanted to get something to eat and when I said yes he threw my clothes at me and told me to get dressed as he left to the bathroom. As I got dressed I stared at his room, grateful that his walls were bare because there wasn't more I could know about him from his room, everything he is has been revealed to me. He's mine.

I just finished putting my bra on and was holding my shirt in my hands when he came back in. He hugged me from behind and kissed my neck, and I was speechless for a few seconds. I then nudged him in the stomach and told him that I was hungry.

"You're not that hungry" he mumbled into my shoulder, and then he stopped and looked at me and smiled. We both laughed as we left and Wes called out to his brother not to wait up.


End file.
